Question: If $x \bigtriangleup y = x^{2}-4y^{2}$, find $1 \bigtriangleup 1$.
Answer: Substitute in $x = 1$ and $y = 1$ to get $1^{2}-4(1^{2})$ Simplify the expression to get $-3$.